The Murder of Miss Neiko Hiyiokodo
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: Murder! Ghosts! Anime Characters in a Hunted House! What more can you ask for in a Megacrossover!


The Murder of Miss Neiko Hiyiokodo: The Night on Banshee Manor.

By Clint H. Hoyt

_Chapter I: Invite to The Manor._

_**October 13, 2005. Animeville, Ca **_

On a Hill in the city of Animeville was an old house, owned by one Neiko Hiyiokodo, a Japanese woman of 25 years. She lived in the house which was in her Family for two Generations. The House was a Victorian Style manor, one with a dark secret.

The First Owner of the House was Mr. Dwight Van Hawkins, a English man who built the house, the wood it was built from was from Ireland, and after it was built, trouble started. The First was the Death of Diana Hawkins, His Daughter. Her death was mysterious because she wasn't sick, and she died suddenly while playing outdoors.

The Doctor who examined the Body soon reported that she was killed by something, bruising on her Neck show that she was choked to death by something. Two days later, a maid was found, her Body ripped to Bits, most likely by a lion. Soon rumors were starting that the house was hunted by a ghost of a Irish Warlord that was killed in the forest where the trees were cut down for the wood for the house. Soon everyone was calling the Manor "Banshee Manor."

More Deaths happened, the death of a Driver for Mr. Hawkins, the cause was the car suddenly started up and ran the driver, who was heading to the house, down, and ran over the poor man 12 times!

A Priest soon came and tried to drive the ghost out, but was soon killed, before he died, the priest told Mr. Hawkins that the thing in the house was a monster, a Demon from Hell known as "Duba-Chuania" and it was the Ghost of a Vampire Snake killed by Saint Patrick.

The Last death was Mr. Hawkins; he was killed by Duba-Chuania. In his will, Hawkins gave the manor to his butler, Neiko Manta. And the house had belonged to his Family since.

Hiyiokodo was the last of her Family, she never married. But she did like to have people around and she liked to go to Parties, no matter who held them, Anime Villains or Anime Heroes. So it wasn't odd that she soon decided to invite a Few Animes and Toons to the Manor that night. The Invitations said:

_Dear Friends, _

_I am inviting you to my house on October 13th, of this year, for dinner and other Entertainments. _

_Sincerely: Neiko Hiyiokodo _

_P.S. Please don't hogtie Serena, I think she still has nightmares from last time you done that, and try not to get into any fights._

She soon sent the Invites to her friends; among her friends was one girl, who was known as Rei Ayanami.

_NERV headquarters_: _somewhere near Animeville_.

"I can't believe it!" said Asuka, "Rei got Invited to a dinner Party?" Shinji was equally shocked when he heard about Rei going to a dinner party, along with Misato. "I just can't believe that Rei Ayanami, Genetic odd ball, is going to of all things, A DINNER PARTY!" Asuka ranted, everyone in that hall soon decided to head the other way, away from the 3/4 German, 1/4 Japanese girl, with American citizenship.

Shinji soon started backing away from Asuka, "I am sure it was a mistake…" he said, trying to calm her down. "I AM ROYALY PISSED OFF!" Asuka Shouted, causing the Building to shake. "REI AND MISATO ARE GOING TO THAT PARTY AND I'M NOT!"

"Mail Call for Miss Asuka Langley Sohryu." A mailbot (a robot that carries the mail.) said as it gave Asuka a letter from one of her friends, Neiko Hiyiokodo. "It is from Hiyiokodo," Asuka said. "It looks like an Invitation." Shinji soon looked at it. The Address was one EVERYONE knew, "Banshee Manor?" he said, "Your Friend lives in Spook Central?" Asuka soon gave him the Death Stare. "The Place is not hunted," Asuka said, "It is just a Bunch of tales by tabloids."

Asuka soon opened it and read what was on the Invite. "I have been invited to the Dinner Party! That is where it is being held!" she said. She was soon jumping up and down. Gendo soon looked out of the door of his office at Asuka. "Ok, this is odd." He said to him self.

_Crown Fruit parlor, Downtown Animeville._

Ichigo Momomiya watched as Serena's right eye twitched was she read the Invite. Nadia looked at the Twitching Serena. "Hey, at lest it is not for the whole Night." Kisshu, the Cyniclon said. Nadia soon hit Kisshu, "This is scarring her even more." The Former Princess of Atlantis/Circus Performer said. "I never seen Serena like this since she found out that Darth Vader was Luke Skywalker's dad." Ichigo said. Tart and Purin Fon looked at the invite, since they couldn't read (yet) they bugged Pie to Read it for them. "It says that Serena is Invited to a Dinner Party at………" Pie paused and Looked at the Words and then knew where it was. "The Old Hawkins Manor." He said. Ichigo looked up, this time with a look of terror. "You...m.me…mean th….the…ma...Ma...Manor….Ba...Ba…**_Banshee Manor!_**" She said very loudly. Two Babies stared crying and a Light went out when she said that.

Mint, who was Drinking her tea looked at what she thought was 'Stupidity at is worse' "I think it would be good for you 'lower people' to go to a dinner party at a manor so well known." She said. "Yah, well known for The Ghosts and Murders!" Ichigo said, "Everyone knows what happened in the 1890's! Over 59 people, Killed in a period of TEN YEARS! All killed by Ghosts!" Kisshu looked at Ichigo, "well, at lest we will be in a house together, my kitten." Kisshu said. Ichigo soon slapped Kisshu into the wall.

Nadia looked at her Invite, "Well, it looks like we are going to Hawkins Manor tonight." She said. Her pet lion, and friend, King was dancing with Tart and Purin (Who were also Invited for some odd reason.) while Serena was scared witless, "we're going to die, we're going to die." Serena was saying over and over again.

"Ah, why can't you take me on a date in the Manor?" Kisshu said "Because I have a date to the Dinner Party." Ichigo said (even though she didn't, because her boyfriend was in Toon Town.) and she grabbed a man while he was walking to see what was wrong with Serena. And Guess who he was?

"Hey, Rio, You got a Girl on your arm." Said Tokageroh, Rio's Guardian Ghost, said as Ichigo looked up and found out who she grabbed on to.

_Ten blocks from Crown Fruit parlor_

Asuka and Rei were on their way to The Crown Fruit Parlor at that time. "From what I heard, the old Hawkins Manor is one of the oldest houses in all Animeville." Rei said. Asuka look at Rei, "Yep, but there is one thing you should know," she whispered to Rei. "The Hawkins Manor is also known as…" Asuka soon came close to Rei's ear, "_Banshee Manor_" she said.

A bird soon fell out of the sky….dead.

"Ok," Rei said, "That was Freaky…..and odd." Even Asuka looked at the dead bird. "You know," Asuka said. "A Bird dropping out of the sky, dead, is a Bad sign."

Back at Crown Fruit Parlor, Kisshu was laughing at Ichigo's Predicament. "Rio and Ichigo sitting in a Tree!" Tart song as Ichigo was Blushing Bright Red while Rio was dancing "Finally, Rio Found a Date." Tokageroh said. Mint was watching it and asked for some more tea.

_Shino Temple at Cherry Hill._

Raye was looking into the sacred Fire; she saw a vision of something that would scare her, Her Grandpa getting a 10,000 year subscription to Playboy! (Yep, Very Scary.)

Back at the Block where the Bird died, Rei and Asuka continued their walk to Crown Fruit. "From what I heard," Asuka said to Rei. "The Manor is hunted by ghosts." "I don't think ghosts are real." The White hair Albino said. Suddenly they heard a Scream and saw Kisshu, being chased by a Very mad Ichigo, who was waving a Big Hammer around yelling "Come back you baka alien! So I can smash you!" Rei watched wide eyed as the two ran past them. "Well, that was odd." Asuka said. Nadia soon came running by, "have you seen Ichigo and Kisshu?" she asked, Asuka pointed down the Street where Ichigo and Kisshu ran. "Say," Nadia said (what a Pun :P) "is that bird dead?" Rei nodded to Nadia, who had a look of shock from seeing the Dead Bird.

Kisshu on the other hand was running from The Mew Mew with the Hammer. "COME BACK HERE KISSHU! YOU $$#($#&$#$$$!" Ichigo yelled while swinging the Hammer like Amy Rose (From Sonic X™) and hitting a few Animes along the way, even smashed a Hentai Demon who was trying to grab a girl and trying to have its way with her. The Poor Demon now has to go to the Psychologist every first of the Month because of the Smashing it got by Ichigo's Hammer.

_Banshee Manor, on the outskirts of Animeville._

One of the Maids in Banshee Manor was helping with the cleaning of the house of that night's Dinner Party; she went down to the basement and the wine cellar when she heard a nose near by. She looked behind her, beside her, and back in font of her, she saw……….nothing. She soon walked back up, not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching her. Soon two Wine bottles were floating around the room, and hiss like laugher could be heard in the basement, that is if anyone living was down there.

**_Well, Chapter One is done of this wonderful Mystery/Horror/Humor fic. Their will be More Chapters to come, oh and I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Nadia, Shaman King, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or any other Anime or Show or Movie that will be mentioned in the fic……KISSHU! Stop eating Pie, and I don't mean The Pie who is standing behind you with a knife_**

**_Kisshu: (Looks behind him.) Oh………Pie…………this is your Pie?_**

_**(Kisshu Runs with Pie Chasseing after him.**_

**_Me: well, that is all for now, see ya laters. _**


End file.
